Entraînement nocturne
by Utahime DeiDei
Summary: Les sentiments de Rivaille sont certains...et y-a-t-il, sérieusement, une meilleure façon de les dévoiler qu'en volant des objets préciux à l'être aimé?


Saluuuuut! Encore moi, et, encore une fois, pour un mignon petit one-shot Eren et Rivaille!

Un de mes couples yaoi adorés, hehehehe...~

J'ai essayé d'imaginer un lemon, mais bon, c'est trop pour mon esprit...

j'ai tendance à trop m'éloigner du sujet et si je fais ça

avec un lemon, le résultat final ne sera pas très intéressant! Pour le prochain,

je me forcerai à imaginer un lemon correct, promis! Pour me

faire pardonner, je vais mettre dans cette fanfic quelques moments gênants

qui se rapprocheront d'un lemon...Bref!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires!

Bonne lecture!

Eren courait à perte d'haleine. Ah! Enfin, un véritable entraînement! Il en avait un tout petit peu marre de passer ces journées à nettoyer les salles du château qui servait de base aux bataillons...Malgré le fait qu'il soit assez heureux de cet entraînement, il faut dire qu'il était assez dépassé par les évènements...bon, je vous explique: En fait, il était autour de minuit, il faisait nuit noire et Eren courrait, torse nu, le plus vite possible pour rattraper son caporal, bien loin devant lui. Vous devez sûrement vous demander: mais pourquoi Eren court après son caporal? C'est simple: ce caporal là tenait à bout de bras deux choses: le pendentif sacré de Eren, avec une photo compromettante de lui-même à l'intérieur, et son doudou de quand il avait 5 ans. Il n'allait quand même pas abandonner son doudou chéri, non mais! Maintenant, Eren devait le plus vite possible rattraper son caporal pour qu'il lui rende ces objets...

Rivaille avait un large sourire aux lèvres...il était partit bien plus tôt qu'Eren pour être sûr qu'il ne le rattrape pas avant qu'ils arrive à l'endroit voulu...Héhéhéhé...le plan de Rivaille marchait à merveille! Cet idiot de brun ne se doutait même pas de la tournure qu'allait prendre les choses...

Les 2 jeunes hommes étaient à présent de retour au château. Rivaile continuait de courir, attirant son jeune brun dans un succulent piège...puis, ils arrivèrent dans les cachots. Puis, le caporal pris Eren par les poignets et l'attacha aux chaines qui étaient suspendues au plafond, au dessus de son lit.

-C...caporal! Je vous en prie, rendez moi m-

-Chhht, Eren...je sais parfaitement ce que tu veux.

Rivaille sourit. Il était content...héhé...il avait bien fait d'empêcher l'entrée de quiconque dans les cachots! Maintenant, il était seul avec son brun, et pour un bon bout de temps...sûrement toute la nuit, d'ailleurs!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, petit merdeux, je vais te les rendre, tes petits porte-bonheurs...

-Ah! M-merci, capo-

-Hep hep hep, j'ai jamais dit que j'le ferait comme ça hein. je veux...quelque chose en échange.

La vision d'Eren qu'avait Rivaille était juste...trop. Qu'est ce que vous auriez fait, vous, si vous auriez un Eren, attaché, les jambes étrangement écartées depuis un bout de temps, rouge de gêne, torse nu et quelques perles de sueur brillant sur lui...hein? La question ne se posait pas pour Rivaille: c'était carrément n appel au viol et il allait l'exploiter. Dans les deux sens du mot, même celui le plus pervers...parce qu'il n'y avait pas de place au bon sens avec Eren, totalement soumis, gentiment posé comme un cadeau devant lui...

-Qu...qu'est ce que c'est?

-Qu'est ce que c'est? Et bien c'est simple...

Rivaille s'approcha de Eren et lui murmura dans l'oreille:

-Je veux que tu sois...mon jouet, pour cette nuit. Entière.

Il sentit son brun frissonner sous lui. Puis, constatant son erreur, il se ravisa et susurra plutôt à son oreille:

-Désolé...je voulais plutôt dire...faire comme si tu étais mon amant depuis toujours.

Il sentit Eren se détendre un peu. Puis, il mordilla un peu son oreille, faisant frémir le brun sous lui, puis s'éloigna, attendant une réponse, ce qui surprit Eren. Mais bon, il ne devait pas se tromper: peut-être que Rivaille attendait une réponse, mais il n'allait sûrement pas prendre en compte un refus. Alors, Eren, plus rouge que jamais, murmura lentement:

-C'est du chantage...et très peu équitable mais...j'accepte.

Le petit regard de défi et le visage déterminé d'Eren ne fit qu'exciter Rivaille d'avantage. Le caporal, touché à son point sensible (la séduction, pour ceux qui auraient mal compris...) se mis à embrasser lentement le cou d''Eren, glissant lentement une main sous son t-shirt...Eren gémit un peu, surprit par la rapidité de réaction de son caporal. Et aussi surpris par le fait que...ça lui faisait du bien...il trouvait ça tellement agréable.

Rivaille continua lentement sa tâche, faisant 1, 2, puis un troisième suçon sur le cou offert du jeune brun, qui gémissait sous le contact des lèvres chaudes du caporal sur son cou, derrière sa nuque, une des parties sensibles de son corps...puis, leur lèvres se rejoignirent, suivies de leur langues, comme deux âme-sœurs séparées depuis bien trop longtemps...Des retrouvailles qui ne durèrent pas trop longtemps, qui firent place à des mouvements effrénés de Rivaille, déshabillant l'homme qu'il aimait le plus avec satisfaction.

Eren était tout rouge, gêné par sa nudité et le regard persistant de Rivaille qui parcourait son corps d'un bout à l'autre, satisfait de celui-ci. Puis, Rivaille se déshabilla avec rapidité et se plaça devant Eren, heureux dans sa réaction. Puis, Rivaille prit lentement la tête d'Eren dans sa main et l'approcha de ses lèvres pour lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille:

-Suce.

Eren déglutit péniblement, puis se pencha avec difficultés, les mains .tant toujours attachées par ces chaînes maudites. Puis, il se mit ;a lécher doucement le membre du plus vieux, du bout de la langue. Il était tellement gêné, mais tellement fier aussi...Puis, accompagnés par les gémissements de son amant, Eren prit le membre entièrement en bouche et commença les habituels mouvements de va-et-vient.

Après quelques longues et savoureuses minutes d'excitation non-stop (MDR, pas pu m'en empêcher...j'adore l'humour!) Rivaille jouit sans gêne dans la bouche de Eren, qui aval tout sous le coup de la surprise.

-Tch...t'en as, de l'expérience...t'es sûr que t'es...v...vierge?

-Bien sûr...Rivaille...

Rivaille haussa un sourcil. Il en avait, de l'audace, le brun! Puis le plus vieux sourit et s'approcha tendrement de l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il murmura alors doucement à son oreille:

-Je vais te faire voir des étoiles, mon beau Eren...

Alors Eren sourit et dit la chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dit à personne:

-Je t'aime. Je serais capable d'endurer tes coups, que se soit de pieds ou de butoir toute ma vie, chaque nuit, chaque jour s'il le faut. Mais reste près de moi.

-Tch...ne t'inquiète pas, merdeux. Moi aussi je t'aime, depuis bien plus longtemps que toi d'ailleurs, et j'te jure que si n'importe quelle femelle s'approche de toi, je lui refait le portrait façon Rivaille. Alors non, toi non plus ne me quitte pas, et j'le ferait pas non plus. Compris, E-ren?

Eren sourit et répondit:

-D'accord, Rivaille. C'est promis.

Puis Eren et Rivaille, comme on aurait pu le deviner, passèrent leur première , et certainement pas la dernière, nuit ensemble. La meilleure de leur vie.

**Voîlà voîlà! Finit pour ce one-shot sensuel dans les cachots sombres du château...**

**qui peuvent parfois être illuminés par l'amour de Eren Et Rivaille! Des fois, j'ai pitié pour**

**le pauvre petit cul de Eren...[SBAF!] Aille! Bon, ça va, je retire c'que j'ai dit...Quoi? Bon, d'accord,**

**t'as gagné Rivaille! J'avoue que je matait le cul d'Eren...GLUPS! Ouep, promis j'le **

**ferait plus...quel regard de tueur! Bref, j'espère que vous avez**

**apprécié cette fan fic un peu lemon, et si je devrais vous donner des conseils,**

**se serait de pas approcher Eren de trop près en présence de Rivaille**

**et de ne pas traîner trop tard dans les cachots!**

**Vous pourriez y surprendre des choses érotiques et privées, hihi...~**

**A plus dans une autre fan fic! Par ici les critiques (constructives, svp!) et les commentaires**

**d'encouragement, hehe! Soyez pas timide!~**


End file.
